


I Can't Stand The Rain

by taesuits



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Muses, Original Character(s), Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuits/pseuds/taesuits
Summary: Beomgyu hates the rain, that doesn't change. What changes is the outcome from it since the rain, according to him never leads to anything good, until one day it does.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 50





	I Can't Stand The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from SuperM's song title I can't stand the rain. I personally really like the rain, but I can be really weather oriented and pissed when it ruins my day, biking in rain and sitting in a cold class room do that you hehe. This work was actually made for another fandom, aka another paring, Beomgyu I could work with easily though he's a little negative heeeh but Yeonjun is kinda OC in this since he's so nice irl, I feel like I need to point that out lmao!

He hated the rain and everything that came with it. 

Lifeless streets, empty seats on an outdoor cafe and the cold the crawled its way into the bones, staying there until warm water from a bath replaced it. 

Most importantly he hated the that he couldn't see, see the people he worked with. Emotions that was covered with a dead mask hid under a black umbrella that was fashionable for funerals. 

Even the miserably puddles spread their misery further when splashing onto legs that walked faster and more stressed to work when wetness from the sky rushed them forwards.   
Whatever else, but rain, was better. 

Many would disagree since he was a photographer. A street photographer in Paris of all places. It sounded like he was a southern state Christian mother that was trying to fit in a reality show like The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. 

Hating rain wasn't really ideal for his choice of career but somehow, he managed to get by and make it a living. People enjoyed his photos even though from time to time it was hard to even sell a photo from his portfolio. He competed with not just photographers, but artists and even the shitty souvenir shops that was cornered into every side alley, smelling like cat piss.  
He was good at what he was doing he thought and knew - even when it rained for a week straight.

But one day, just one, he didn't hate the rain when it fell over him.

\---

Glassy streets, blurry lights from cars and footprints making wet bubbles after each passerby that hurriedly walked away from the rain to the warmth of a building or transportation. 

Beomgyu sat at the bus stop, gloomy and uninspired after two days of constant rain. He wasn't used to rain being that constant with same amount of water all the time. It reminded him of when he was young, and his nose wouldn't stop bleeding for an hour with a flow that was constant. He had an earth-shattering headache after it had stopped bleeding.

Blood was more inspiring though, didn't numb his feelings to the point of forgetting time, unaware of the seconds and minutes passing by.

But he had a job to get done for the day and food to bring home to his kitchen, so he paced forward went into the right bus as fast as it stopped before him. 

When Beomgyu arrived at Parc Monceau he decided that yes, he should have brought an umbrella but in the act of hating rain he also intends to demonstrate that hell no, this is not making him do anything besides hating. 

He knew it was immature and probably all kinds of different synonyms and sentences to stupidity did fit the name Choi Beomgyu. Not that had ever stopped him before to do it. 

That was why he ended up underneath an oak, great and tall, heavy branches were he could stay under without even a raindrop silently hitting him. 

There weren’t many subjects of interest outside on days like these, busy people making their way through the park or occasionally a dog walking its owner.

A girl was the first most interesting thing that was moving that he could makes valuable for his portfolio. A girl, with airy copper brown locks, small eyes and an umbrella with colourful dots on it was held or more likely swung like a sword against the rain. She jumped in the puddles along the pond that covers a part of the park. 

Snapping some pictures from were he stood was easy but he didn't intend to be a creep standing underneath a tree taking pictures of a girl so he decided to leave his secure haven from the wet and went to the girl. Consent was key even though some of his most successful photos didn't include people's faces, no consent was really needed there.

Umi she said with accent from the thick with French when she told him her name after he introduced himself.

She was nineteen and visited her older brother that lived near by. His apartment was small she then added when Beomgyu let out an impressed whistle. 

He snapped some pictures of her and she early told him that she loved the pictures, that they were somehow original. Her brother had several artworks on the walls she said and he would love Beomgyu's work, she just knew.

Beomgyu almost forgot about the rain. 

"Tu n'est pas froid?" She then asked. 

An explanation as to why he not completely forgot about it. The coldness was unbearable when she mentioned the freezing weather to him.  
He nodded, a bit astonished of the little girls way of inspiring him. She smiled, telling him that he should come with - just for a bit to heat up and to show the photos to her brother. 

Beomgyu did.

\---

"J'ai avec moi un American!" Umi cried out as fast as she entered the right apartment in the building. She was being quite dramatic Beomgyu noticed, especially when it come to her big brother apparently.

"Umi, don't be stupid!" Came the calm response around the corner in the flat. The brother - he supposed - talked in English unlike Umi. The apartment as Umi had said was small, but tidy and light, making it look bigger, the windows tall and including an outlook at the park. 

"He's wet and cold, mon frère." She then said, winked when Beomgyu looked at her questioningly. Umi's accent still thick but clearly Beomgyu didn't need to talk French with her. Not that he was bad at French, but he preferred to speak his own language.

"Don't tell me you have brought with you another stray." Her brother asked when appearing in front of them.

'Don't tell me your brother is hot,' was all Beomgyu managed to think before an angered glare was directed towards him, he was still hot, even if a bit terrifying. Eyes set straight on him, his hair bleached blond - he was Asian, alike Beomgyu himself.

"Umi, qui est-ce l'homme?!" The blond boy or man pulled Umi in one motion behind him and next stood right before Beomgyu. Out standers if looking at the scene might have said a slightly trembling Beomgyu at that.

"This is Beomgyu, the street photographer! C’est magnifique!" Umi introduced expressively. Arms in the air and a wide smile spreading across her face. "Also he knows the French language pretty well, brother." She continued in a cocky manner, smirking to him. "He's cold and since you are oh so interested in photography I let him in to clean himself up and show some of his work, which you'll adore, I know. 

Beomgyu had stood still the whole time, the brother looked skeptical but seem to accept the fact that maybe he wasn't a threat. Beomgyu felt rather small, standing there in the hallway, wet and pathetic looking. 

“His name is Yeonjun.” That was directed to him, Beomgyu realised, yes a name is good to know. "Bonjour?" Beomgyu greeted weakly. He coughed awkwardly and then stretched out his hand. "I'm Beomgyu, nice to meet you," He paused, not entirely sure what to do with his hand when it was ignored by the other. "-Yeonjun." Beomgyu eyed him warily and then- 

"The bathroom is there and don't mess it up." He said before sharply walking back to another room. 

"I, eh... Alright." Beomgyu confusedly answered, now taking off his shoes and hanging his jacket on a clothing hanger. 

"He's harmless, don't worry." Umi whispered then, still smiling at him. She seemed to be happy with the outcome and for knowing the girl such a short amount of time he found himself trusting her with those words. He however didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged in a small movement and then took of his camera by holding the strap, putting it in his camera bag. 

"Ehm, so should I just take a shower or?" Beomgyu asked, worried that he didn't do this correctly. Umi just clapped him on the arm, laughing at him and his awkward stance. He really was troubled by that guy - Yeonjun - just after meeting him. He usually wasn't, or at least didn't let that be seen for people to notice. 

"I said don't worry, Beomgyu I mean it and yes take a shower before you freeze to death.” She paused, then adding, “You're shivering and look like a sad wet dog." Umi said or rather laughed out while holding her self up by leaning against the door post. 

"Yeah, yeah alright. But if he's killing me, this is on you, a plotting murder." Beomgyu muttered, managed to smile and then entered the bathroom. He glanced back at Umi before closing the door who now clutched her stomach, wildly starting of to speak her fluent language with her brother. 

When Beomgyu was trapped alone behind closed doors, his first instinct was to call Soobin, or maybe Taehyun, he was good at reading people. But he was in Paris alone, because he needed to some things alone just for a bit of time so he ignored it and started to strip of his clothes that stuck harshly to his skin which troubled him. He jumped on the right leg, trying to get his left leg out of his skinny wet jeans. The sock on the right foot was still on, and still wet-  
That was of course when he fell, landing on the bathroom carpet with his head hitting the sink. 

He breathed out, feeling at his aching head. At least he didn't faint. 

A sudden knock on the door made Beomgyu jump.

"Beomgyu, are there any towels in there?" It was Umi. 

Phew, they hadn't heard him, he thought at least judging by her calm voice.   
He looked around, searching for said items. "Mm, nope. No towels." He answered.  
"Okay, I'll get some." She said and Beomgyu pulled off the rest of his clothes, though keeping his boxer.

Then another knock was heard in turn and Beomgyu hid behind the door and unlocked it, reaching out his hand to receive the washing cloth and surprisingly a black t-shirt with long sleeves, a pair of boxers and grey sweatpants. "Thanks for lending me clothes, or your brother I guess." Beomgyu said behind the now closed door.

"Don't thank me. Now give me your clothes so that I can get them washed."  
Beomgyu spluttered, not ready for the deep male voice that at least now sounded more amused than ready to kill him.

Before he could collect his clothes (that was now scattered on the floor after his mission of getting out of them before) Yeonjun stepped in. The other male sighed, muttering about Beomgyu being told to not mess anything up and gathered the clothes in his arms. He then stopped before walking out, watching him who stood still and hid his body behind the new clothes he got. 

"The boxers?" Yeonjun asked, not trying to sound suggestive, Beomgyu judged by the tired look on his face, he looked as unimpressed as his neighbour after he once got chased by her cat. (Which was not his fault, the cat looked sweet and he just wanted to pet it.)

Beomgyu gulped down the saliva that had gathered in his mouth and then pulled them off with one of his arms still managing to shield him as much as possible. 

(Not that he was ashamed of his body, really.)

He handed over his underwear to Yeonjun who blinked at him, took his boxer and stepped out the door. 

Even though Beomgyu even struggled with the shower buttons he cleaned up and changed to the lent clothes before stepping out the bathroom, satisfied and warm.

Yeonjun sat on a bar stool and leaned his elbows on the kitchen island with his hand occupied with a camera. His eyes were heavy-lidded, with his eyebrow making a wrinkle between them on an otherwise relaxed face. Umi was out again apparently, she enjoyed the rain Yeonjun said.

"Ah, she was the only one that seemed to do that." Beomgyu said, happy that he at least got some valuable pictures that day, even though he himself prefer dog pictures he knew the pictures of Umi would sell well. 

"So that's why there's so many pictures of her." Yeonjun said looking up at Beomgyu who eyes got wide, opening his mouth in an attempt to talk. 

"Hey! You can't just take a strangers camera and look into the folders, everyone knows that!" Beomgyu said, reaching for his only beloved photographic equipment outside his home borders. 

"But you just took pictures of a stranger - that is a young woman, who was alone in the park. Everyone knows that you shouldn't do that either." Yeonjun quipped in and Beomgyu slumped down beside Yeonjun, pouting in defeat. 

"I asked if it was okay to do it and keep them for work." Beomgyu then muttered in remark. "How do you expect street photographers to otherwise take organic pictures?" Beomgyu asked, reaching out his hand to show Yeonjun he wanted the camera back.

"Like that isn't a creep doing to ask a teen." Yeonjun said, lifting his eyebrow and Bromgyu could definitely see the hidden curve of his plush lips.

"I'm just twenty and look younger, I don't look like a creep." Beomgyu added with, then smiled, "also, I'm into guys older than me." Beomgyu knew that was rather bold of him to say, telling a barely stranger in his own home that he was interested in men. He hoped he was reading the mood right.

Was that acceptable flirting? He didn't know. It was like everything warmth gathered on his skin, rooting for sweat drops to slide down his neck and not only the drops from his wet hair. It certainly wasn't very sexy flirting if that was the case. 

"So, you say," Yeonjun's unwritten facade pulling itself together even more tightly. 

Beomgyu didn't answer, he was usually somehow good at flirting as long as he didn't know that he was doing it. He instead watched Yeonjun's small expressions, changing as he thought about what Beomgyu had just said. 

Yeonjun opened his mouth, he had soft-looking lips, with a sharp chin and jaw line. Beomgyu noticed the little movement the blond did and Beomgyu followed the eye's creasing and how his lips widened, showing of his teeth. Before Yeonjun could really smile though he catches Beomgyu clearly following the movement of his lips. His eyes then directed towards Beomgyu's in a curious manner. Beomgyu probably drooled by now, but what startled him was the sound of the well-known shutter of his camera going of.

"How about some food, before you get your clothes cleaned and dried?" Yeonjun asked, closing the camera after the picture was taken. Yeonjun started walking across the flat away from him, he looked humoured and not in the least as awkward as Beomgyu felt. 

"Sure, I'm hungry?" He answered eventually. The response was clumsy, his stomach was aching for food, and he was deeply troubled by Yeonjun's beautiful face. But pretty faces shouldn't make him this awkward. His job was usually taking pictures of beautiful faces, Yeonjun though, made his whole being swing unlike the stable mountain he was supposed to be.

Yeonjun reached for his phone calling Umi that she should come in and decide what takeout they should eat when he had hopped down the stool and checked the fridge. "You're okay with Chinese? Because that's what we're getting." Yeonjun conformed more than asked Beomgyu. Holding his phone with his shoulder against his ear, he managed to pull his laptop up smoothly and searched for the website of the restaurant they decided. 

"That's fine by me." Beomgyu said watching stupidly after Yeonjun, was he going mad because of the rain now?

\---

Half an hour later the three of them sat by the TV and ate what was ordered, different meals was in packages all over the table. 

"You should order food for us all the time, we always take the same boring thing, this is so much better." Umi triumphantly said while basically swallowing down the food. 

Yeonjun muttered something inaudible under his breath, still tense after getting talked back to on what to order by Beomgyu who- 

"It's because of my brother, he's Korean but he's taken an especially interest in the Chinese cuisine." He informed.

"Korean, does that mean you are too?" Umi started, curious to hear some of Beomgyu’s background story.

"We're both adopted actually, but we're ethnically Korean and I know the language, I grew up in the US though." Beomgyu responded, not too talkative on the subject concerning his family. “And you? I would guess you grew up here?” 

“Umi grew up here mostly, but I actually lived in Korea during my upbringing.” Yeonjun explained, he had a slight pout while eating, it was cute.

“You're English is really good.” Beomgyu complimented and he wished he would get a reaction out of Yeonjun but he sighed in response. 

“I knew of Umi but she only knew English and no Korean so I learned it fully, then I moved here, we have different moms but we belong together.” He said elbowing his sister with a smirk. 

“That makes me miss my brother, you do seem like you enjoy each others company." Beomgyu sighed, Kai was a storm in his life, but the storm brought away the rain.

“He's in the US then, I would assume?” Yeonjun asked, intently. 

"Yeah studying in New York, I went here to get more experience in the city of love about portrait photos."

"I would say you're one of the better I've seen, though maybe you would need a muse." Umi pointed out, waving the chopsticks towards him.

"I think that's a rather romanticized and traditional way of viewing it." Beomgyu returned, he wasn't really interested in working with other people too. "I think I can find 'a muse' in the everyday people." He added as an afterthought.

"I'd agree, but there's reason the great artists have had a muse, or a love for the one and they can grow and compare with that person, no?" Umi informed, she seemed to be of the idealistic type, but the cities most famous work was Mona-Lisa so it didn't really surprise him.

Yeonjun had leaned back on the sofa, listened to their conversation, having his box empty by now, only the chopsticks sticking out. He wetted his lips. Beomgyu transfixed in his thoughts didn't even seem to notice that he eyes had landed there before those lips smirked. 

"Yeonjun here is actually a model," The words creeping out of Umi's mouth provoked Beomgyu into looking at her, eyes widening, and he found himself stunned with the information, not that Yeonjun wasn't pretty enough, it actually seemed to be the most logical. "So who would say is your muse, brother?" Umi then added, looking at Yeonjun innocently. 

"I haven't found one, I told you this morning, didn't I." Yeonjun slyly answered his sister but he didn't shift gaze away from Beomgyu.

Beomyu had still a hard time understanding the conversation being held, but he knew Umi had wanted something from him and that it would be this? Well, it was the last thought he had in mind and it bother him - not even one bit.

"I see." Beomgyu's heart ran a mile a minute but it came to a stop when he knew what he had to do. "It's getting late, I really should be heading home." Beomgyu didn't know why it suddenly was hotter in the room but maybe it was the spicy food. 

Yeonjun didn't answer but Umi said her goodbyes and see you another times while collecting the boxes of takeaway. Yeonjun lead him to the hallway, collecting something along the way and writing on it with a pencil from the kitchen island they had sat by before.

"I enjoyed meeting you, " Beomgyu trailed odd when he had put on his shoes and getting help with his coat, Yeonjun had put something in the pocket of it. He looked down at his feet when reaching for it to give it a look. It was an information card, Choi Yeonjun was neatly written on it together with contact information for business, which was both more and less than Beomgyu had hoped for but then he turned the card around. There was a drawn spike with a zigzag band, a typical mountain if Beomgyu knew right and another number, Beomgyu looked up, wide eyes facing Yeonjun in question.

Yeonjun pointed towards his camera. "Choi means mountain and we share that too, so I think it says a lot." Belong to Choi Beomgyu is written on camera, he hadn't thought about that. 

"Have a safe travel home, bring an umbrella next time it rains though." Yeonjun added, that wonderful smile apparent on a model face.

"You certainly are sly Yeonjun." Beomgyu eventually said. This was a game he couldn't win, he didn't think he could even try. "I'll see you." Before Beomgyu could leave from the opened door Yeonjun grabbed lightly by his elbow.

"Also, Beomgyu-ah, next time you see me, you should call me hyung." Yeonjun said in perfect Korean. He reached two of his fingers to Beomgyu's chin, closing his mouth with a pressure and Beomgyu leaned forward, it seemed Yeonjun wanted to whisper something in his ear.

A damp sort of warmth pressed to his cheek and before Beomgyu could register what had happened that warmth bloomed across his cheeks and he found himself giggling in response. 

"I will," Beogmyu said stepping back, clutching that information card he had received moments ago in his pocket, "Au revoir ma muse." The complete embarrassment already had him laughing, but seeing the blooming warmth spreading in Yeonjun's shocked expression made it worth it. Beomgyu waved and then ran down the stairs, adrenaline engulfing him - he probably looked mad to people around him, the rain didn't even bother him when ran outside.

The rain had after all helped him find his muse.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add to this universe, I have no idea. I have another work in progress for Beomjun too and I think I will be able to finish it soon, it's a little bigger so it might take some more time though. 
> 
> It's 3am now and I just finished writing this so I will come back and edit it hopefully but I really wanted to post something!! :) Pls if u comment, be nice, Im fragile with my writing lmao. Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> EDIT: i edited some parts, the format looked a little wonky and now i have a [curioscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyustarry) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyustarry) to share, so if you want ro request anything, like a prompt or discuss a pairing I'm all ears!:) Also comments are really appreciated even if I'm a slow to answer I read all and they boost me to write more, but thank you either way for reading!


End file.
